Just another Kish and Ichigo story
by tokyomewmewfanatic
Summary: "Please don't do this. " the red-head whimpered. "Why should I? You deserve it."
1. Chapter 1

***Important! Please Read***

So I'll try to be brief because I'm sure you don't want me to talk on and on but there are just few things I want you to know before you read the story, so yeah. First is that in this fanfic there is no Mew Mew a la Mode which means no Saint Rose Crusaders, no Berry, and no Tasuku. Also, Ryou and Keiichiro chose to keep the cafe open because I don't know, let's just say they made good money and decided to keep it open and the girls chose to stay so they could all keep in touch...yep, that sounds like a good enough reason. Anyways, moving on; though this is a mainly a KxI fanfic I chose to add a little bit of PxL and TxP because I really like these couples. Don't worry in later stories I will write these three mews paired with other people for example IxR or LxR. I'm sorta getting off topic (heh) but anyways **this is my first fanfic ever **so please be kind when you review; I don't mind constructive critisism or helpful suggestions just please no flames. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I find that using Japanese words in place of English adds to the story sometimes, like the translation sounds weird to use but it sounds natural in Japanese, so yeah. And I think that's it besides the ages.

Demo = but

**Pudding/Tart = 13, Ichigo/Lettuce/Mint = 15, Kish = 16, Pai/Zakuro = 18, Ryou = 21, Keichiro = 31 **(keep in mind he was Ryou's caretaker so he must be old enough but he also has to be young enough because he used to be an intern for Ryou's parents).

**Disclamer: **Sadly, Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me...

"Oi!"

*silence*

"Oi!"

*silence*

"Oi, Kish!" Tart yelled into Kish's oversized, elfen-like ears.

Instantly Kish threw the blanket off from over his head, turned to glare at Tart, then yelled, "What do you want runt?"

"Well, Pai did want me to tell you something... but it seems like you don't want to be disturbed so I guess I'll be going now," Tart explained nonchalantly as he walked in the direction of the door.

"I swear Taruto, if you woke me up for NO REASON I will-" Kish stopped mid-sentence when he saw Pai standing in the doorway.

"I thought you would like to know we are going back to Earth," Pai stated calmly, "Our planet-"

Before Pai could even finish his explanation, Kish was already ushering the pair out the door.

**Kish's POV**

Finally! After waiting three long years, I can see my Koneko-chan again! Hmmm, I wonder how much she has changed. She's probably even sexier now...demo, what if she's still with that treehugger! I mean, what does she see in him!? I'm **obviously** the better choice...I just wish Ichigo could see that. I just love her so much! But still, I don't even know if they're still together. I guess I shouldn't admit defeat before I even try, right? This time things **will** be different; just wait a little longer, here I come, Koneko-chan.

A.N. So this chapter was kinda short but I plan to make then much longer in the future. Since this is my first fanfic I'll wait till I get about three reviews before I update a new chapter. Once I get deeper into the story I'll update on a regular bases but for now, it will be based on reviews. Also, I hope no one was OOC...anyways that's all, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to start by thanking everyone who you sooooo much, you are all amazing! Once again thank you! Also I realised I forgot to mention Masaya's age, so he'll be 16. Um...I think thats it.

Dewa mata ashita = See you tomorrow

Sayoonara = Good-bye

**Disclamer**: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me

The girls sighed simultaneously as the sunk into the pink cafe chairs. The cafe closed at seven but the girls always had to stay and clean. They didn't finish till about eight and after a hectic work day they were exhausted.

"Finally we're done," Ichigo exclaimed, "I don't think I could have gone on another second!"

"Oh please Ichigo, you're so dramatic! I'm tired too but you don't hear me complaining" Mint retorted.

"What do you mean you're tired? All you do is sit on your butt all day and drink tea! I do **all **the work!" Ichigo yelled.

The other mews inwardly groaned, They were all too familiar with the girls constant fighting.

"Ehem" Keiichiro cleared his throat obviously trying to gain the girl's attention.

Ichigo and Mint stopped their bickering to listen to what Keiichichiro had to say.

"Good work today ladies, you may go now."

The girls greatfully left the cafe but as Ichigo was heading out the doors she was stopped by Lettuce.

"Um Ichigo, can we go on a walk...I need to talk to you..." Lettuce trailed off and bit her lip anxiously awaiting Ichigo's reply.

Th two walked in silence for a while then finally Ichigo asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"We'll...do you miss the aliens? "

This question caught Ichigo off guard but it only lasted for a second.

"Truthfully, yes. As annoying as it was with all their suprise attacks, it's pretty boring without them."

"Please don't tell the other mews but lately, I've been thinking about Pai...a lot."

"Of course I won't Lettuce. But, I know what you mean; I really miss them, especially Kish. Don't misenterpret! I still love Masaya but..." Ichigo trailed off, " Recently, I've been having this strange feeling that they might come back... and I just wish they would come back so I could thank Kish. I didn't even even get to say goodbye..."

"I'm so glad it's not just me." Lettuce sighed in relief.

"Well Pudding has been talking about them a lot more as of lately." Ichigo reasoned.

"Thanks Ichigo, I'm glad we had this talk. Anways, it's late so we should probably go our separate ways now."

" Dewa mata ashita, Letty-chan!"

"Sayoonara, Ichigo-chan!"

**Ichigo's POV**

I looked up at the sky and realise how dark it really was. Wow, lettuce was right. As I walked I couldn't help but think that the aliens would come back. Now I know I'm not the only that feels they will come back. I'm sure Pudding feels the same way. I finally reached my house to discoved the lights were off. I sighed, yet again my parents left overseas while I was gone. They could have atleast called. I walked into the house to see a note on the table, it read "_Sor_ry _we had to leave without telling you. We didn't even plan on leaving but your dad got offered a business deal overseas and we need to go meet with them. We should only be gone about two weeks. _

_ -Love Mom_

_P.S. _**NO BOYS!**

I giggled after reading the last part knowing it was from my dad. I wearily climbed up the stairs to my room and collapsed on the bed.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo usually showered and changed but tonight she was just too tired. She was asleep before her head could even hit the pillow.

**With the aliens**

"Hey Pai, how much longer till we land?" Kish asked.

"A few hours"

"Oh...so why are we going back?"

Pai tried not to loose his cool but he was clearly irritated.

"You would have known earlier if you hadn't cut me off before I could finish telling you!" Pai growled.

"Geez Pai, I just asked a question." Kish chuckled, obviously finding the situation very funny, "And for the record, I have no memory of that what-so-ever."

"It happened this morning!"

"Whatever Pai, just tell me already!"

Pai regained his composure, "I feel it will be beneficial to our planet if earth plants were able to grow on Cyclonia"

" Stop lying Pai! We all know you just want an excuse to see that fish mew." Tart teased, finally making his appearance.

"W-What!?" Pai stamered, his face bright red.

"Yeah Pai, we already know about your crush on her. You only get like this when we talk about her." Kish agreed.

"Yeah, Pai you make it so obvious. " Tart co-signed.

"Just look at yourself! Your as red as Koneko-chans hair!"

"I don't see why you like that old hag so much!"

"How many times do I have to tell you SHE IS NOT A HAG! You shouldn't even be talking! We know you like that monkey!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Oh, really? Then why do you keep a pictue of her under your pillow."

Tart stood there in shock. His mouth move but no words came out.

"Sorry,what was that Taru-Taru? I couldn't quite hear you." Kish smirked.

Pai sighed with relief knowing the attention was turned off of him but their yelling was only adding to his annoyance.

"Enough you two! "

"Anyways, I'm heading to my room now. Wake me when we land" and with that Kishu was gone.

A.N. Yay, it's done? How was it? I feel Lettuce might have been a little OOC but then again, maybe not. Anyways I think I'll wait till I get about five reviews then I'll update.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I just want to start by thanking everyone who added me/my story to their favorites, followed me/my story, or reviewed. I really appriciate it. Also, I will try to add new chapters as frequently as possible but I have midterms coming up and they are going to be from the 17th till the 21st so I'm not sure how much I will be updating. Anways, that's all so on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Kish's POV**

The shaking of the ship woke me up. The ride always did get a little ruff once we entering a new atmosphere. I abandoned the thought of sleep when I realised this meant I would get to see Ichigo soon. I looked at the clock; it was a little past three in Tokyo. I sat thinking about Ichigo and then an idea stuck me! Now that I'm in Earth's atmosphere, I can just teleport to her! I'll just come back before Pai figures out that I left and I can get to see her sooner! I teleported to the tree outside her house and gasped in shock when I first saw her. I was surprised at how beautiful she had become. When I found her, she was on top of the bed allowing me a better view of her. The moon iluminated her face as she peacefully slept. She had changed a lot over the years but I could still see the child-like features in her face. Her hair had grown a lot; It hung down her back and ended about four inches above her belly button. It started straight but got wavy towards the ends. Her body had definately matured! She looked to be about 5"3. She was still very petite but she had curves in all the right places and her chest had grown significantly. She looked like a b-cup and I could tell she still had a few years to finish maturing but she was still stunning. Her face was lovely as ever and her lips were absolutely captivating. I so badly wanted and embrace her but I knew I shouldn't wake her. I teleported to her room wanting to just be closer to her. The scent of strawberries filled my nostrils. I realized for the first time that she was still in her normal attire. I decided there was no harm in changing her, I mean I wasn't going to do anything inappropriate. I went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of pink plaid pajama shorts and a matching tank. I was planning on leaving after I changed her but I was just too tired. It was tiring to teleport that far and to do it again was pushing it and Ichigo just looked too cute. I climbed in bed next to her and held her in my arms. She instantly snuggled closer and I sighed in content. Not too long after climbing in bed with her I fell asleep. I woke up and it was still dark out; the clock read 4:47 am. I was confused at first then I remembered last night's events. I admired the sleeping beauty before me and began to stroke her ears that had popped out sometime before. As soon as I started Ichigo's eyes began to flutter and I knew I had made a BIG mistake. She sat up and looked at me with glazed eyes.

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke up after feeling someone stroke my cat ears. Wait, CAT EARS!? I sat up to see what was going on and I saw Kish sitting there as if it was the most natural thing in the world. What was he doing here? I couldn't believe it! And why am I changed!?

**End of Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo sat there in shock for a few seconds while she sputtered out different phrases but not quite forming sentences," Eh, Kisshu? How? Why? What? Since when did-"

"Your so cute Koneko-chan. Everything will make sense later but for now just go back to sleep.

"Eh, but why?"

Kish hushed her while gently pushing her back down by her shoulders. Once she was laying down her pushed a pressure point in her neck and with that she was knocked out again.

Kish teleported back to the ship and be greeted by an angered Pai.

"Kisshu, where were you?" Pai demanded.

"Eheh, well you see, I kinda teleported to Earth."

"You were gone for almost two hours and you didn't think anyone would notice!? It only takes half an hour once we enter Earth's atmospher! You couln't wait that long!?"

"Well, I was planning on coming back before we landed...I was just too tired, eheh. But it really doesn't matter, it's not that big of a deal. I don't see why you're freaking out, you're not my parent Pai!"

"I might not be your parent Kisshu, but I am the oldest therefor I am responsible for you!" Pai growled getting more irritated by the second.

"Yeah, sure thing Pai." Kish snorted as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

That is when Taruto teleported in. He rubbed his tired eyes then yawned, "Can you guys keep it down, it's too early for this."

"My apologies Tart but Kish-"

Pai was cut off by Kish who turned to Tart and said,"Pai acts so old sometimes."

"Heh, you can say that again."

Pai was about to start yelling again but decided it best not to engage in their foolishness.

**A few hours later with Ichigo**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I sat up and th memories of last night flooded my mind. I sat there trying to remember if it was a dream or not. It felt so real but that isn't possible, Kisshu is on his planet. I sat there then I remebered! If he is on Earth then my mew mark should have appeared! I took a deep breath to calm myself and then I pulled my shorts up. I gasped when I saw the pink mark on my leg. I tried to stay calm but I couldn't. The ringing of my phone broke me out of my thoughts.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ichigo, where are you" You should have been here at nine, it is 9:38! If you aren't here at ten-"

"Sorry Ryou, but it's not my fault!"

"Oh really? Humor me Ichigo."

Well you see, my alarm didn't go off and-"

"Just get here as soon as you can."

"Ok, bye!"

Ichigo ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After her shower she stepped out into her room to get some clothes to change into. She chose a black tube top that went under a white see through blouse with small black polka dots. She left the first few buttons undone and she paried it with black high wasted short-shorts. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, then she did her make-up. She always wore light make up with nuetral colors. She finished it off by putting black eyeline on her top lid then she slipped on a pair of black wedges. She examined herself in the mirror to see if she approved. When she looked at the clock it read 10:00. She grabbed her phone from the charger and hurried to the cafe.

A.N. OK so I'm finally over that beggining stage. The first few chapters were just setting up for the actual story if that makes sense. Next chapter will be how everyone changed in appearance but I'm going to actually start making things happen so yeah. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so thank you everyone for adding me/my story to their favorites list, following me/my story, or reviewing. It really does mean a lot to me, so thanks a bunch. For anyone who really cares well I'm not 100% when I will update again because I have a project due tomorrow and three due this Friday and on top of that I have 1st semester testing so I have been REALLY busy! Also, I'm part of the multi-cultural week event for the school so not only am I helping plan for it, I'm gonna be in it and that means I have to learn k-pop dances to perform for it along with the people I'm doing it with so yeah...REALLY INSANELY BUSY! But I will try to update about 3 times a week but I can't garentee the chspters will be long. Anyways I'm sure you all just want to read the story so bye for now.

ano = um

ohayou = good morning

nanchatte = just kidding

chotto matte kudasai = just a minute

ja mata = see you later

**Disclaimer:** Me no own TMM!

Ichigo hurried to they cafe and got there by 10:30 but was greeted by an angry Ryou.

"Ichigo, do you know how many times you hav been late this week?"

"Ano...about four?" Ichigo shrank under the blonde's peircing gaze.

"Docking your pay doesn't seem to work" Ryou stated, starting to really lose his cool "So tell me, what will get you to work on time for once in your life!?"

"Eheh..."

"Just go get changed, the costumers should be arriving any minute now." Ryou sighed in defeat.

Ichigo walked towards the changing room as she watched Ryou walk into the kitchen then she callled called over Lettuce to the changing room.

"Ohayou Ichigo-chan."

"Ohayou Letty-chan" Ichigo said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Ichigo-chan?"

"Ok so remember what we were talking about last night?"

"Of course, why?"

Ichigo took a deep breathe and showed Lettuce her leg.

"I noticed mine this morning too..."

"Why do you think they came back?" ichigo questioned.

"I don't know but I hope we don't have to fight again."

"I hope not but we should probably go back out before someone gets suspicious"

"I suppose your right"

"Today should be interesting" Lettuce joked as she turned the knob.

"Very" joked back.

The day was very hectic as always. Lettuce tried her best but she mostly broke plates and messed up orders, Zakuro also tried to stay pleasant but she mostly just scared off costumers. Pudding peformed tricks more than she worked and it only added to the breakage of more fine china; and Mint just 'tested' tea. It was a seemingly normal work day but then a rather peculiar costumer came in. Despite it being summer he wore a tan trench coat, black fadora, and black sunglasses. He also wore a black turtleneck sweater underneath his trench coat.

"Konichiwa, I'm Ichigo and I'll be your server for today! Please follow me." Ichigo said enthusiastically.

She sat him and handed him a menu, "I'll be back for your order when your ready."

Ichigo turned to walk away but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist, "No need, I already know what I want."

"Oh, and what would that be?'

"You"

"Eheh, sorry, what was that?"

"I said a strawberry surprise."

"And will that be all for today?"

"Well for starters, you could let me take you on a date." he smirked.

"Um...what?" Ichigo asked, obviously confused.

"Nanchatte" he smiled.

"Haha, one strawberry surprise coming up!" Ichigo faked a smile.

After a few minutes she came back and gave him the dessert.

"Here you go"

"Domo"

After Ichigo walked away the boy took of his sunglasses to reveal golden eyes. He watched as Ichigo went from table to table and in and out of the kitchen door.

Ichigo was the most popular of the mews at the cafe. The costumers loved her, especially the guys, and he took notice of that.

He watched as Ichigo walked over to a table of five guys to clean a spilled drink that 'accidently' fell. He seethed at the sight; how dare they!?

"Ichigo" he called.

"Chotto matte kudasai"

"No, I need you now!" he roared in protest.

Lettuce walked by and Ichigo stopped her.

"Would it be too much to ask you to finish cleaning this for me? I know it's my table but-"

"Ok course Ichigo-chan. How many times have you gotten me out of bad situations when I've messed up orders or spilled on costumers? It's the least I can do." Lettuce smiled.

"Thanks so much!"

Ichigo hurried to the table.

"Sorry about that?"

"Hmph!" He turned away from her!

"Um... is your stay not pleasant?"

"Hmph!"

'This guy would so get along with Mint' Ichigo thought in her head.

"Perhaps there is something I can do to changed that?"

Suddenly he hopped from his seat and grabbed Ichigo! He placed his right hand mid back and the other went to caress her cheek. His irritated composure melted away and his countenance changed to one of pure love and endearment.

"Ichigo"

She looked and was shocked to see his beautiful golden eyes.

"Ano-"

"I'll have to ask you to NOT touch my waitresses." Ryou said clearly pissed as he firmly grasped the guys's wrist.

He let go off Ichigo and turned towards Ryou with a glint in his eyes that pratically said 'challenged excepted, bring it on'.

"What if she likes it when I touch her? I didn't hear any complaints." he smirked.

That is when Ryou completely lost his cool and punched they guy in his right jaw.

The guy lunged at Ryou and they were both on the ground after a second. Keiichiro ran out the kitchen to break it up.

As soon as the guy saw Keiichiro he got up, dusted himself off, put his sunglasses on, then said with a wink, "Well that was fun, Ja mata Ichigo-chan".

"Um...Ryou-"

"No one told you to stop working!"

Ichigo walked towards were the other mews were standing.

"You really didn't have to be that hard on her Ryou."

"Whatever, what's done is done" and with that Ryou was gone.

"What just happened?" Mint asked.

"I don't even know, like the guy just started freaking out so I had Lettuce take my other table and all of a sudden he's like holding me! It was so weird. He was like hitting on me and being creepy then Ryou came over and in a few seconds their on the ground. I don't even understand it myself!"

Keiichiro walked passed them and said with a sigh,"You girls should go back to work.

The day ended and the girls were sitting down at their usual table in the middle of the cafe.

"Ichigo-oneesan has many admirers na do da!"

"Ano Pudding-chan, I don't think that admirers 'like that' are necessarily a good thing." Lettuce sweatdropped.

"Do you know that creep Ichigo," Mint questioned, "because he was really weird.

"No! I've never seen him a day in my life!"

"Well, you always seem to attract weirdos" Zakuro joked.

"Birds of a feather, flock together I suppose." Mint stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey! That is not funny,Mint! And atleast I can manage to attract the attention of a guy! You on the other hand are forever single." Ichigo retorted.

"All joking aside, that was really dangerous. Do you want me to take you home Ichigo?" Zakuro asked.

"Could you?" Ichigo asked gratefully.

"Of course. Especially after how stanged today was."

"Weel it's about to get stranger." Ryou said as he and Keiichiro walked in the room

Ichigo and Lettuce stole a glance at each other before Ichigo said, "Ok so today has been really weird already so I hate to bring this up but my mew mark is back."

"Mine too" Lettuce said.

"Now that you mention it, mine aswell." Zakuro spoke up.

"Pudding wants to have hers back too!" She wined.

Zakuro pushed Pudding's bangs back to reveal the mark.

"It's there Pudding."

"So Mint's must be there too" Ichigo reasoned.

Mint touched her back in disbelief. (A.N. You know because that's where her mew mark is.)

"And you didn't think to tell us!?" Ryou yelled.

"Well...we were gonna, eheh" Ichigo sweetdropped.

"Well, now that it's established, I want you girls to be on high alert. Though they left on good terms, they could be back for a number of reasons." Keiichiro told them regainig their attention.

"First that jerk from today now this" Ryou mumbles to himself.

"Um...I think 'that jerk' you are referring to is Kisshu." Keiichiro said akwardly.

"Oh" was all Ryou could say.

Everyone else facepalmed.

"Yo!" Kish said as he arrived with Tart and Pai.

"Speak of the devil" Ichigo started.

"And he shall appear" Mint finished.

"Heya Koneko-chan!" Kish said as he scooped her up in his arms and twirled around with her.

"Kish! Put me down!"

The other two observed the rest of the tokyo mew mew crew. Pudding's hair had grown longer to about shoulder length and she had grown a little bit. Her body was just beggining to feel out; her boobs were only about an a-cup. Lettuce was already quite shapely to begin with but she had grown about three inches and her hair was now to her lower back. She braided it so it came and hung over her shoulder. Zakuro also stayed pretty much them same. She was still tall and thin but her hair grew about three inches. Ryou and Keiichiro stayed the same. Mint grew out her hair and fashioned it in a single bun. Sometimes she had her bangs hanging loose and sometimes they were pinned back. She grew two inches and her chest grew a little, but not much. The mews observed the alien's changes as the aliens observed them.

Pai stayed pretty much the same but he didn't have the lock of hair in the front off his face anymore. He grew and was now Keiichiro's height. Kish and Tart changed just about as much as Ichigo. Neither of them were no longer scrawny but had grown to be very attractive young men. Kish was about a head taller than Ichigo. Her head only reached his shoulder. He had a six pack that was revealed by his halfshirt and the pailness of his skin only added to his devishly, handsome, good looks. He also had broad shoulders. Kish's body was nicely toned from years of training. His hair hung past his chin but over his shoulders. His hair looked like that of a j-rocker. Tart had grown to be about an inch taller than Ichigo and he already had a four pack. He ditch his pigtails and wore his hair in a similiar fashion to Kish.

The two partys only observed for a second and then Pai broke the silence.

"Geetings mew mews and friends."

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else." Keiichiro suggested.

"That would be fine." Pai responded as he floated behind Keiichiro.

A.N. Sorry this is kinda an akward place to stop but I'll TRY to finish later today. But it is 2:45 AM so yeah...bye!


	5. Chapter 5

As always, thank you everyone for adding me/my story to their favorites list, following me/my story, or reviewing; It means a lot to me. Also, sorry for stopping last chapter at an akward spot so yeah. Also I had a little bit of trouble so it took a little longer to update. I knew what I wanted to happen and I could imagine how I wanted it to play out in my head but I couldn't quite put it into words, evertime I went to write it just didn't fit... I had re-write it like five times haha. Anyways sorry for that and I hope it doesn't happen again.

**Urusai = shut up**

**Otoosan = father**

**Oneesan/Oneesama = older sister**

**Ano = um**

**Hai = yes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Last Chapter**

"Yo!" Kish said as he arrived with Tart and Pai.

"Speak of the devil" Ichigo started.

"And he shall appear" Mint finished.

The two partys only observed for a second and then Pai broke the silence.

"Geetings mew mews and friends."

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else." Keiichiro suggested.

"That would be fine." Pai responded as he floated behind Keiichiro.

**End of Last Chapter**

Pai followed Keiichiro and Ryou into the cafe's basement and they all stood staring at each other akwardly.

"So..." Keiichiro started

"Care to explain?" Ryou finished.

"We're merely here for a visit."

"A visit?" Ryo asked suspiciously.

"Well, that and to collect some plant samples." Pai explained.

"Right" Ryou said warily

The three of them discussed the dynamics of it all and the rest were busy reuniting.

**Tart and Pudding's Reunion**

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding yelled as she jumped through the air arms wide open.

Pudding landed on Tart and squeezed him in a tight hug. Tart pushed pudding off and attempted to fly in the air; he was almost completely out of her reach but she jumped up and grabbed his ankle. Pudding yanked Taruto down and they both fell to the ground, Pudding landing on top.

"Ack! Pudding, get off!"

"Taru-Taru, don't you miss me?" Pudding said, her eyes filling with tears.

" Maybe a little," With a blush on his face, Tart managed to say, "Just don't do that again!"

"Sorry Taru-Taru"

"Ano, Pudding...would you mind getting off me?"

"Woopsie, Pudding forgot."

Tart would have pacefalmed if he could. Once he got up he pulled out a seat and sat next to Pudding.

" So, why is Taru-Taru here?"

" To visit."

"You came to visit Pudding!?"

" Not just to visit you!"

"Well, now that your here, we can play all day! We can eat candy and have a sleepover! We can also sneak sweets from the cafe, oh and-"

Pudding rambled on and on and Tart listened with fascination.

"We could also play tricks on people!" Tart added energetically.

They went on and on about all the things they wanted to do before he left and after about thirty minutes Pai, Keiichiro, and Ryou returned.

"Minna-san" Ryou said.

Everyone turned to look.

"Keiichiro and I have agreed to assist Pai in some research so for the time being the aliens will be staying at the cafe."

"We will be staying a lot longer than anticipated so we ask for everyones' cooperation" Pai added.

"That is all. The three of us will be working on an experiment so don't wait up; you girls can stay the night or leave." Keiichiro informed them.

"There are five spare rooms upstairs, we'll leave the sleeping arrangements to you." Ryou said before they left back to the basement.

"Hey, Taru-Taru, if everyone spends the night, that means we can pull our pranks tonight!" Pudding wispered.

"Yeah, but what if they don't?"

"Don't worry they will."

"How do you know?"

"Just look at Kish and Ichigo-oneesan! And I bet Lettuce will too...don't tell anyone but I think she has a crush on Pai."

"Really?"

"Yep na do da!"

"Interesting" Tart smirked.

"So it's settled then! But first can you take me home to get some stuff?"

He grabbed her hand and teleported her home.

"Hey Pudding where are your brothers and sister?"

"They went to stay with otoosan for the summer na do da" She said as she packed her toiletries.

Tart sat on her bed and waited as she stuffed a pair white high-waisted short shorts with a sunflower patterned shirt that had three buttons at the top and one inch straps. She also pack a pair of brown faux leather ankle boots with a buckle across the top to accentuate the brown in her shirt. Then she packed a pair of yellow and orange plaid pajamas and orange fuzzy socks. Pudding also packed undergarments and socks but made sure she did it when Tart wasn't looking. After Pudding finished packing, Tart teleported them upstairs so they could construct their 'evil' scemes.

After they teleported back to the cafe Pudding looked at him and said, "Look Taru-Taru, were the same height now!"

"Urusai!"

And with that last comment, they start planning.

**Ichigo's and Kish's Reunion**

"Heya, Koneko-chan!" Kish said as he scooped her up in his arms and twirled around with her.

"Kish! Put me down!"

"Heh,sorry Kitten; I just missed you so much!"

"Kish, I missed you too but your hugging me too tight!" Ichigo giggled and playfully pushed him off.

Kish stopped and stared at her in disbelief but his signature smirk quickly replaced the shocked expression on his face.

"Did you just say what I thought you did?"

"Er, well... I missed all of you."

"Including me?"

"Of course, it was totally boring when you guys left and besides, I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

"Heh, I'll take what I can get."

"Anways," Ichigo pulled out a chair and sat down," How is your planet doing now that you used the mew aqua?"

He sat next to her and replied, "It's doing good. Were still a little short on food though; That's why Pai wanted to collect plant samples, then we could grow food. We'll hopefully, I guess that's what Ryou and Keiichiro are helping with; Seeing what is capable of growing there...but it's a thousand times better then before so I can't really complain."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Anything! I mean your probably pretty high ranking now or you probably have a ton of fangirls, come on Kish! Tell me!"

"Well your right about both...but theres only one girl I think about."

"Eh, you have a girlfriend now!? Tell me!" Ichigo said excited, obviously not catching on to what Kish was getting at.

Kish chuckled, "Not yet, but I'm sure she'll be mine soon..."

"That's great Kish! I'm sure she'll come around eventually...well if you don't scare her off first." She playfully elbowed him.

"I hope so too..."

"So what about that tree hugger?"

"Masaya is not a tree hugger!" She whined.

"I never said a name, you just assumed I was talking about him...why did you think I was talking about him Ichigo, could it be that you really think he's a tree hugger? That's not nice to think things like that about people Ichigo."

She scoffed and smiled, "Well...you implied it!"

"Anyways, what's up with you too?'

She sighed, "Don't even get me started."

"Trouble in paradise?" Kish asked sympathetically, though he was beaming on the inside.

"Pretty much. I don't really know if we're going to last."

"And why is that?"

"We've been arguing A LOT lately. Half the time I don't even know how it started. I guess he just can't handle the competition."

"Cocky much?" He chuckled.

"Well it's true!"

"Gosh, and you say i'm arrogant?"

She pushed his shoulder and with a smile said, "Whatever."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, atleast you have a reason to be cocky; I can see why you get so much attention."

She giggled, "Enough about me! I'm still not done with you, so tell me!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything! I thought we already went over this!"

"Okay, okay. Well if you must know being all high ranking isn't as great as you would think."

"Oh really?"

"I mostly just make decesions with the help of Pai and the council, Tart doesn't contribute to that part much."

"Like what?"

"Like how to restore our planet to it's fullest potential, which is pretty much what were doing with the plant samples. I also got put in charge of leading the army since I led the mission to Earth; Pai helps with that too, but he's like second in comand."

"I'm sure you love that."

"Yeah, I just wish there was more action. I mean, I don't want anything bad to happen but it's pretty boring not fighting. Well... there is the Deep Blue followers, but their harmless. They just protest. Sometimes they cause a bit of trouble but they're out numbered."

"Hmm, I guess that's to be expected considering he was your leader, and they never really saw his true intentions..." She trailed off.

"I guess your right... so,are you gonna spend the night?"

"Haha, really Kish?"

"Too straightfoward?"

"Haha, maybe a little... and it was also really random but I don't even have stuff to spend the night."

"I can fix that!" He grabbed her hand and teleported to her room without even waiting for her response.

She sighed, "Your not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope"

She sighed again, "Give me like five minutes."

"Ichigo went to her closet and pulled out a pair of white short shorts that resembled the material of jeggings (A.N. You know like the jeans/legging that they have at like Forever 21 and like everywhere else?) She grabbed a white and navy blue shirt with one and a half inch thick horizontal stripes. The shirt also had three-quater sleeves and was very formfitting to show off her flat stomach and nice bust. She also packed a pair of blue, white, and dark blue argyle knee socks, black leggings, and a blue tank to sleep in. She looked over at Kish who was on Ichigo's bed laying on his stomache looking through one of her photo albums. Usually she would be highly irritated but she took it as her chance to put her undergraments in her bag without him making some snide remark. Lastly she packed her toiletries and told him she was ready. They teleported back to the cafe and continued to talk and catch up.

**With Zakuro and Mint**

Zakuro walked into the kitchen with Mint not to far behind.

"What is it Zakuro- oneesama?"

"I know we left on good terms and all, but I don't think that it's the best thing for them to be here."

"I don't see the harm in it...though Kish is rather annoying at times."

"It's not that; Every since the last battle I am fine with them...I just have a bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think they're going to cause trouble but I feel like trouble is going to occure."

"Hmmm, well I suppose it's possible."

Zakuro and Mint talked about if it was really the best thing for them to stay but they stopped when Ryou, Keiichiro, and Pai walked into the main part of the cafe to make their announcement. They talked some more after the three left and they noticed not too long after that Ichigo returned with a Juicy Couture overnight bag.

"Well I guess Ichigo decided to stay the night." Mint observed.

"I'm sure Pudding will too and judging by Lettuce sitting alone I'm sure she's waiting on Pai."

"Which means she's more than likely spending the night."

"Exactly."

"Should we stay the night too Oneesama?"

"Probably... just in case, I don't want to be too careful when I have this feeling."

"Then I guess we should."

Zakuro and Mint walked out the kitchen.

"Mint and I will be back, werw gonna go get our stuff to spend the night."

"Do you want me to teleport you?" Kish asked.

"Thanks for the offer but we're fine, Mint called her driver already and I would hate to disrupt your conversation with Ichigo."

"Okay then."

Mint and Zakuro left.

"Hey Lettuce, you know you can come over here right? I mean everyone is socializing and your sitting alone..."

"I'm waiting for Pai and I just didn't want to intrude on anyones conversation"

"Ichigo and Kish got up and sat at the table she was sitting at.

"Now your not intruding since we came to you."

"So, are you going to stay too?"

"Eh?" She blushed.

"I just mean everyone else is so it just makes sense."

"And we work tomorrow" Ichigo added.

"And Pai stays doing research pretty late and from what I've observed so does Blondie and Keiichiro."

"Oh." Lettuce said embaressed for drawing conclusion.

"So are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I suppose I should, shouldn't I?"

"It's up to you but if you want I can teleport you home to grab whatever you need to grab.

That's when Pai made his entrance.

"No need Kish, I'll do that."

"Oh, okay cool."

Pai teleported to Lettuce's house and waited for her to pack. He watched her as she walked to he closet and packed a floor length jeans skirt and a white longsleeve button down blouse. She also grabbed a lime green night gown. She also packed some dark green, brown and lime green argyle knee socks. She turned to see that Pai was still watching.

"Ano, Pai-san can you turn around for a second?"

"Of course Lettuce." He said understaningly as her turned toward the wall.

She stuffed a pair if white granny panties and a white bra. She also put in some white socks with frills to go with the pair of brown faux leather shoes that resemble the ones she wore for school.

"OK, you can look now."

Pai turned beack around and watched as she stuffed her toiletries in her small doufle bag.

They returned to the cafe and began to talk.

"So you were waiting for me?"

"H-hai" Lettuce stuttered nervously.

"I see." Pai responded not knowing what else to say.

" So Pai- san how is everything? I mean with you and the planet?"

"It's going okay, but there is still some stuff that needs to be fixed."

"For example?"

"We need to figure out how to grow more food and start building things."

"I see, and what about you?"

"I am good, I'v been really busy with experiments that will benefit us and I also have to make decesions with the council.

"What kind of decisions?"

"What buildings to build first and where is the best place for them to be built. I also have to send troops to go explore different places, but Kish mostly does that."

"What types of experiments do you preform?"

"I might research about plant manipulation like I'm doing now but I work on different medicines and syrums and different machines."

"It sounds like a lot of work."

"I don't really mind and I quite like working on different experiments."

"I see"

"What about you Lettuce?"

"Oh not much. I go to school, work at the cafe, spend time with the mews, same stuff I was doing three years ago I suppose."

"Is that really all?"

"Well I have been volunteering at an animal shelter as of lately."

Pai and Lettuce contines to talk and after a while Mint and Zakuro retuned.

"Were back" Zakuro said casually as they walked through the doors.

Pudding and Tart came back downstairs and joined the group.

"Where were you guys off too?" Ichigo asked.

"Upstairs" Pudding as she walked over to Ichigo and sat on her lap.

Zakuro and Mint and Tart all pulled up a seat and Pai and Lettuce joined just moments after.

"Now all we need is Shirogane and Keiichiro."

Right on cue they came in from the basement.

" No need were here." Ryou replied.

"So while we're all here, what was up with you coming to the cafe in disguise" Ichigo siad.

"And picking a fight with me" Ryou added still obviously not over earliers events.

"Heh, about that." Kish said nervously.

"Oh this ought to be good." Mint said.

"I just wanted to see how everything was so I wouldn't be surprised later."

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up, it makes perfect sense now" Ichigo said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Wait, you actually came in disguise?" Tart said suprised the added with a snort, "Kish you weirdo."

"Hey!" Kish yelled defensively.

Tart and Mint turned to Ichigo and said simultaneously," I actually feel bad for you".

"So is today jusy bash on Kisshu day?"

"Well, when you do things like that..." Pai said adding on.

"I thought Kisshu's outfit was cool na do da."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well...then again Pudding wears almost the same disguise na do da." Pudding mumbled to herself.

Everyone fell anime style.

The aliens and mews all talked for a while and laughed and joke but then it got late so they decided to retire for the night.

A.N. Yay, it's done! That chapter was sooo long! I really want to write more long chapters but I don't Know, I'll see how it goes.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all thank you everyone for your support, I love reading your reviews! Also, I really truly apologize for not updating sooner but it's my new years resolution to update two times a week ATLEAST so yeah, I'll see how that goes. Now! On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew~ desu!

Tart and Kish retired to the rooms of their choice while the mews shared. Mint and Zakuro roomed together while Pudding, Lettuce, and Ichigo shared. Everyone was fast asleep exept for two. Tart teleported to the room Pudding was staying in so they could put their plans into action.

"Do you have everything?" Pudding whispered.

"Yeah, let's get started."

"Tart was holding a small crimson bag with a thing gold braided drawstring in his hand that he had snatched from Pai's lab. He reached in and sprinkled the white dust from inside onto the sleeping mews.

"With this, they'll be out cold, they won't hear a thing."

First he teleported Ichigo to Kish's bed then promptly sprinkled the dust on him so he wouldn't awake.

Pudding then put a pair of handuffs on them," You have the right to remain silent na do da" Pudding giggles softly.

Just as he did Ichigo, he teleported Lettuce to Pai's bed and sprinkled the powder on the alien and mew.

Tart teleported them to Pai's personal library on the ship.

"Hey Tart."

"Yeah?"

"If the ship is in an open field, why hasn't anyone notice it?"

"Pai put a forcefield on it so no one can see it and also not many people know about this field."

"Oh"

"Mind giving me a hand?"

"Oh right na do da."

The two took six books and sat them on the ground in an horizontal line then proceeded to stack the books on top of each other until each stack was about 9ft high.

"Okay I''m going to teleport the books then come back for you, kay?"

"Oh, ok, Pudding will just wait."

Taruto teleported the books so they blocked the door then he used one of Pai's devices so Pai couldn't teleport or use his powers when in the room.

Not too long after, Tart was back for Pudding.

"Next is Ryou, right?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah, his will also take long."

"Let's go then."

Pudding looked around until she found the pictures and staple gun she had hidden in Ryou's room just hours before. Just like the others, Ryou was out cold due to the sleeping powder.

Pudding had taken pictures from Ryou's personal labtop of the girls fighting but the thing that confused Pudding was for all of Ichigo's pictures they were mostly panty shots and pictures taken in questionable angles. Pudding also had some of her own from when the girls went to the beach **(A.N. I'm not really sure when she had time to do this but it's Pudding haha).**

"I'll hang the pictures up high, you can go down low."

"Okie-dokie Taru-Taru"

The two had just finished putting all the pictures up and they stood with their hands on their hips admiring their work. Each wall was covered in pictures of the mews (with very little of Pudding) and even the backroom and room door was cover in pictures.

"Do you think that Ichigo knows about the pictures Ryou has of her na do da?"

"Probably not," Taruto smirked," But she will soon enough."

"It just doesn't make sense, why would Ryou want pictures of Ichigo's underwear?"

Taruto shrugged, "Beats me."

It was late and the two were getting pretty tired so the hurried up so they could finish their pranks and still get some sleep. Tart and Pudding went to the kitchen and put all the tea in a bag then teleported to Mint's house and did the same.

"Now it's time to do us na do da."

"Yep" Tart smiled.

The two giggled and laughed as they drew all over each other.

Tart had things like runt and Taru-Taru written on him and he also had many pictures on him but Pudding's personal favorite was the whole paragraph she had wrote on his left leg; it read

' Hey Runt,

I'm going down the hall. Climbing in your bed. And drawing all over you so you better hide your pens, hide your markers; hide your pens, hide your markers. Haha get it? But maybe you don't because your an alien. Anyways, I was here so peace out! '

"Tart read the paragraph on his left leg then shook his head and said, "Really Pudding?"

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully.

"Now all we have to do is plant the markers in Keiichiro's room."

"Then let's go Taru-Taru!"

Just as they did everyone else (exept for Mint and Zakuro) they put some sleeping powder on the sleeping chef.

They put three markers on the table by his bed and one on the floor by his bed to make it look like it fell. They also put one in his hand then left.

"We're finally are done!"

"I know!" Taruto replied with a grin.

"Before we go back to bed, want to get some cake?"

"Sure!"

A.N. How was it? Don't forget to review and tell me! Anyways it's late so I'll post another chapter soon, probably tomorrow so adios!


	7. Chapter 7

For those of you wondering, yes, the paragraph on Tart's leg was inspired by the bed intuder. I was hoping that everyone would notice but just in case, so...yeah. And thank you everyone for your continued support, I am really happy about the number of reviews. Now, let's begin! TOKYO MEW MEW, GO! (in my Ryou voice, lol).

**Disclaimer:** I don not own TMM

It was 12:38 and everyone woke up to hear Mint screaming. Everyone rushed downstairs (minus Lettuce and Pai) to see Mint standing in the kitchen staring at the cabinet. She stood there for a minute to shocked to move then she frantically started to search for her tea. She searched every cabinet and drawer in the kitchen, knocking down many things in the process.

"Where is it!?" Mint ran over to Keiichiro and grabbed onto the side of his arms as if she was trying to shake him.

"I'm not sure Mint, but-"

"What, what do you mean your not sure!? I need my morning tea!"

"Like I was saying I can go to the store in get some later but-"

"Later!?"

Keiichiro sweatdropped and Ichigo quickly came to his rescue.

"Mint, don't bite the hand that feeds you. The cafe needs it so you know he'll get it but calm down, your acting like a mad woman."

"Oh, right." Mint said regaining her composure with a blush across her face.

"Now that we have Mint under control, I think we have more important matters to attend to." Ryou stated.

Everyone gathered at a table in the middle of the room when Ichigo and Kish start arguing.

"The is no way I'm sitting on your lap."

"Why Koneko-chan? Don't you like me?" Kish said with mock innocence.

"That is debatable."

"Aw Kitten, don't be that way." Kish frowned.

"I am not sitting on your lap."

"Too bad." Kish said and pulled her in his lap.

Ichigo tried to stuggle but she was a lot weaker then the alien,"Kiiiish, I want to sit in a chaaaaiiiir!"

"And I want you to sit in my lap."

"Shut up Ichigo, everyone knows no matter how much you struggle Kish is a lot stonger then you so deal with it so we can start this meeting." Ryou yelled.

"Yeah." Kish co-sighned.

"Where's Pai and Lettuce-oneesan na do da?"

"Right here." Pai growled.

"Um, why are you panting so hard?" Mint asked.

"Someone blocked the door with books."

"Why didn't you just teleport out?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"If I could, don't you think I would?" He growled trying to keep his composure.

"So Pudding and Tart were drawed on, Lettuce and Pai got locked in the room, Kish and Ichigo were handcuffed together, and Mint has no tea correct?" Ryou asked and everyone nodded their heads.

"What about you Keiichiro?"

"Erm, I was framed."

"Framed?"

There were markers in my room,the same colors that were used on Pudding and Tart.

"What about you Zakuro."

"Nothing."

"Pai."

"Hai?"

"Why couldn't you teleport?"

"There was a power blocker put on the room so I couldn't use my powers, but it was from my lab."

"Ok so the tricker or tricksters was an alien or had help for an alien, right?" Ryou asked.

"It would appear so."

"Thanks Pai, that really helps."

"Hey Ryou, did anything happen to you?" Ichigo asked.

"They put a lot of stuff in my room" Ryou stuttered and looked away.

"What kind of stuff?" Mint said slyly.

"Stuff."

"Pudding will find out!" she jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs.

"Ryou-oniichan is a pervert na do da!"

Everyone rushed upstairs and stood at Ryou's door in shock.

"What the heck!? Ew Ryou!"

"These were just put here!"

"Why do you have pictures of us in bikinis!?" Mint screached.

"I don't! It wasn't me!"

Zakuro punched him then Mint pushed him down and Ichigo stomped a foot on his chest.

"Heh, you just got beat up by your own workers heh heh heh." Kish mocked.

After Ryou had recovered they went back to the dining room (main part of cafe).

"I don't think Keiichiro would do something like draw on me, I think it was Ichigo." Tart accused.

"What!? I have better things to do than sneak around to play pranks on you of all people, Runt!"

"That's all I needed to hear. There's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise."

"What!?"

"Your the only one that calls me runt."

"I am so not the only one who makes comments on your height."

"True but your the only one that calls me runt, and on a regular basis might I add."

"So does Kish!"

"Correction, I call him migit. There's a difference." Kish stated matter-of-factly.

"What about everything else, huh? Do you really think I would handcuff myself to Kish?"

"Good point." Zakuro commented.

"If anything it makes sense that it would be Kish." Mint commented.

"Yep." Ichigo agreed.

"Why me!?"

"You have access to Pai's lab, and there's no way that this was all done without being able to teleport." Ichigo reasoned.

"And your the only one that likes your prank" Mint said with her nose in the air.

"Yeah Kish" Tart joined in," It couldn't have been Pai because whoever did it would have to be on the outside of the room to start the device to prevent the use of powers."

"I beieve the use of sleeping powder was also used. It would be extremely difficult without it and we all woke up really late. I remeber you asking about it the other day." Pai added.

"It wasn't me!"

"I'm sure help was involved. Some other the pranks would be too time consuming to do without help. There is no way they could put all those pictures up and put all those books there in and still have time for the other pranks."

"But how many people helped?" Mint asked.

"Well Zakuro wasn't pranked na do da."

"They were probably to scared to" Kish snickered.

"I don't take you as the pranking type but we have to consider every option." Keiichiro told Zakuro.

Zakuro just nodded in response.

"Well Pai, you and I both know what a trickster Tart is."

"True." Pai nodded.

"I think that Kei-chan is involved too" Pudding said.

"Pudding I have no reason to draw on your or Tart." The chef tried to reason.

"Hmm...we'll see." Pudding eyed him warily.

"Well the only one that wasn't pranked was Zakuro, Min'ts idol." Ichigo stated.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Just throwing it out there."

"We all have assumptions but how are we going to figure out what happened." Ryou asked.

"I guess it's time for detective Pudding to come out." In less than a second Pudding was standing there in a full length trench coat and a detective hat with a magnifine glass in her right hand.

Everyone mentally sighed and after a while of interigating from Pudding she had came up with a conclusion.

"Ehem, can I have your attention please?" Pudding asked despite the fact that everyone was already looking at her,"This is what happend. Kish was sleeping alone so he was able to sneek out easily and get the powder on Pai's ship. He knowed everyone out exept for two people. Ichigo and Zakuro. No one would expect them to work together so that is why he chose them. They pranked everyone and once they finished Kish tricked Ichigo and cuffed her. This wasn't part of them plan so Ichigo retaliated by forming evidence against Kish and everyone agreed with her falling into her trap."

"Ano, Pudding-san."

"Yes Lettuce-oneesan?"

"I somehow don't think that is right."

"Just let her Lettuce or we'll be stuck here for days." Mint whispered.

"Oh, I get it now Pudding."

"Now that we have the culprits, they must pay for their actions."

"Pudding let's just forget about it okay?" Ryou said as he saw here pull out a torch.

"I want everything back to normal tomorrow to the people involved or I will figure it out."

"Well then I suppose that we shouldn't open the cafe today seeing as its already 3:46 and there is no tea. Pudding, Tart you two can go wash up now."

"Hai."

As Pudding and Tart when up the stairs she whispered to a smirking Tart, "Well played Taru-Taru."

"You too Pudding."

A.N. I'll update later today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

"Why is my prank long term!?" Ichigo whined," I hate my life!"

"Ichigo shut up already!" Mint snapped.

"Some one is cranky without her tea." Kish said to Ichigo.

"Shut up plant head!" Mint yelled before stomping off.

"Ok, now I know why Keiichiro let's here drink tea all day." Ichigo said with wide eyes.

"Yep." Kissh said.

"Hey Kisshu, can't you just teleport out of them?"

"Sorry Kitten, these handcuffs aren't human handcuffs, they're alien handcuffs."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm powerless hun."

"Uuuuugh, this is gonna last fooooooreeeeeveeeer."

"I thought we're friends now?'

"We are but I would be lying if I said you didn't annoy me and besides, how am I going to shower and change and stuff like that while I'm attached to you?"

"I don't mind."

"Hentai!"

"What, how!?" Kish said almost affended but his countenance was quicky replaced with his signature smirk,"Afterall, we are going to be mates one day and I'll be doing a lot more than looking."

"Hmph! I wanna die!"

"Oh come on Ichigo, it can't be **that** bad."

She just sighed and thought, 'this is going to be a **very** long day.'

**Later that day**

Ichigo and Kish sat at one of the tables in the cafe eating strawberry icecream then Ichigo turned to him and said,"If you're the general of the army, shouldn't you be on your planet?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me already? I mean jeez, we just came to the cafe last night." he joked.

"You know what I mean and besides you were here atleast a day in advance."

"Why do you say that."

"Just because I didn't say anything, don't think I didn't remeber your late night adventure to my room."

"Haha, oh yeah."

Though Kish was really annoying at times she enjoyed the alien's company. Kish and Ichigo talked for a while enjoying each other's company and Ryou saw it as the perfect opportunity to mess with Ichigo. Earlier that day Zakuro fixed Ichigo's bed head for her since she couldn't and she had put it half up-half down with a single red ribbon holding her hair in place. Ryou took note of this and decided it would be fun to walk past her and pull the ribbon out.

"Ryooooouuuu" Ichigo whined.

Ryou just chucked and walked away putting the ribbon in his pocket.

Kish fixed her hair with his free hand and said, "Relax Koneko-chan, you look great and besides I like it when you wear your hair down."

Ichigo blushed and looked away then huffed,"Well good to know Mr. I'm a hairstylist now" then she turned and looked at him with a smile.

Just then they turned to look at the door,

"I'm back from the store."

"Great, now we can hear the end of Mint's complaining" Ichigo joked even though she meant it.

Kish smiled, "Yeah, she's been having tea withdrawals all day."

As if on cue Mint ran into the room and snatched the bag from Keiichiro's hand. She ran into the kitchen like she was going to make it but then she stuck her head out the door," Uh Keiichiro."

"Yes Mint, I'll make it for you." Keiichiro chuckled.

"What was the point of that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't really know but it seems like she would know how to make it."

"Let's be real Kish, were talking about Mint."

"Hey, I heard that!" Mint yelled from the kitchen.

"I wasn't trying to hide it." Ichigo called back to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Everything was back to normal and Ichigo couldn't be happier. Sleeping last night was painful (mentally) and she didn't think she could do it again. Kish was being his usual peverted self and it only made her feel worse. She felt as if she was betraying her beloved Aoyama-kun, but in the back of her mind she really didn't care. She felt all of last night's stress wash off as she took a shower. Zakuro had stopped by her house and brought her clothes before going to work. Lettuce had a key to her house but she just didn't trust that Lettuce would choose anything cute. All of Ichigo's clothes were cute but she was sure Lettuce would somehow match the wrong things afterall, she wasn't very good in the fashion department. She stepped out the shower and put on the outfit Zakuro brought her; It was a black pencil skirt that ended just above mid-thigh paired with a cream silky tie neck blouse that cut of at the end of the shoulders. She wore a black boyfriend blazer that was rolled to be a 3/4 sleeve. She also wore a pair of black leather ankle boots with 4 inch heel. When she was done she walked into the main part of the cafe.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi" the four mews said in unison.

"I know why Zakuro is here so early, but why everyone else?""

"Pudding wanted to see Taru-Taru before work."

"I took Pai to the library so he could get books about plants."

"I went with Zakuro-oneesama."

"You were here earlier?"

"I was in the kitchen when you came down."

"Ah, I see." Ichigo said in understandment.

"I made breakfast." Keichiro said as he stuck his head out the kitchen door,"Ichigo, can you get Ryou and Pai from the basement?"

"Sure."

Ichigo walked to the basement where they were doing research.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready."

"Uh, could you let Keiichiro know we're busy?" Ryou said not looking at her.

"I can, but are you sure your not hungry? I could bring you guys some food."

"Eh, sure." Ryou said surprised that Ichigo offered to get him food.

"Don't sound so surprised, I just know Keiichiro would worry...you don't always take that great of care for yourself."

"Sure, sure."

Kish,who was down there with them, teleported in front of Ichigo.

"You look good Kitten. I see you're wearing you hair down."

"D- don't get any ideas Kish," she stutted with a blush on her face,"Ryou still has my ribbon and it doesn't even match my outfit."

"Not that it would have stopped you from wearing it before." he smirked and floated up the stairs.

Ichigo fixed Ryou and Pai a plated then went to bring it down but Kish took it the plates from her with a,"I'll do that Neko-chan."

Ichigo pulled up a chair and sat at the table with everyone else. Keiichiro came up and sat a plate of homemade waffles with stawberries and syrup on top.

"Thanks Keichiro-san."

"No problem Ichigo." he smiled to the redhead.

"Kei-chans waffles are always the best na do da." Pudding eagerly exclaimed and shoved a fork full into her mouth.

"Definately." Ichigo agreed.

"Complements to the chef." Zakuro told him.

Ichigo stopped eating to look down at her phone . She had just gotton a text from Masaya.

'Do want to hang out before work?'

'You know I do' she replied.

'I'll be at your house in like 15 minutes'

'Oh, I'm at the cafe.'

'Okay' he responded to her text.

Masaya arrived 20 minutes later.

"Masaya!" Ichigo ran over and hugged him.

" Well you look cute."

"You don't look to bad yourself." she said looking at him.

"He wore a pair of ripped jeans and a white tee with the number 33 in red on the front (one of the outfits G-Dragon wore in his music video for One of a Kind). He also wore a pair of red vans.

Kish looked at them with jealousy and Ichigo took notice of it. Masaya went in to kiss her and she gave him a small kiss and pushed him off just enough to break the kiss.

"Let's go shall we?" Ichigo said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

For some reason she felt bad for doing that in front of Kish. For some odd reason, she didn't want Masaya kissing her, period. As Masaya talked on and on she felt herself getting more and more annoyed.

'Since when did Masaya get so annoying?' Ichigo thought to herself.

**'When you started liking Kisshu.**

'Wait, what!? I don't like Kisshu!'

**'Well you have a funny way of showing it.'**

'I do not like Kish.'

'**You call him by his nickname and you love being around him. Plus you just happen to think he's really hot.'**

'Well, I don't like him and besides I'm with Masaya."

**'Your with him and your wishing that you weren't. Da nial (denile) is more than just a river in Egypt.'**

'Ugh! You're so irritating!' Ichigo mentally screamed, '...who are you anways?'

**'Your concious'**

'Well go away! I don't want to hear anything from you.'

**'No, you just don't want to hear the truth, and besides, I'm you...I can't go away, even if I wanted to."**

'Well keep it down will ya?'

**'ugh'**

"Um Masaya."

"Yeah Ichigo?"

"Um do you think we should head back now?"

He looked at the time; it was 8:38.

"We should head back now so you can be there by 9 and still give you time to change.

"Sounds good."

They walked back hand and hand and when the got there Masaya went to kiss her goodbye. As Masaya learned in Ichigo turned away from him and start walking toward the changing room.

"Bye Masaya!"

When Ichigo walked out the dressing room everyone was staring at her.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Ichigo rejected a kiss from Masaya." Ryou snorted.

"What was that about?" Mint questioned with a raised brow.

"What was what about?"

"You totally rejected his kiss." Mint stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh, did I? I didn't realise he was trying to kiss me." Ichigo shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"If you want to talk I'm all ears."

"Thanks Keiich, but I don't really know what's wrong myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm starting to not want to be around him. He acts like everything is fine but I don't know why I feel this way. He is just, I don't know really...I just don't think I want to be with him anymore."

"Well you have been together for a long time and most people don't get into serious relationships at such a young age."

"The thing is, I don't think this is just a bump in the rode Keiich."

"Well it's better to end it sooner than later, it's less painful for both of you that way."

"Thanks Keiich." she smiled and hugged the man who had became a father figure in her life.

"Just glad I could help Ich" he smiled and hugged her back.

"Okay time to get ready to open!" Ryou called out.

Ichigo walked out the kitchen.

"Here's your new uniforms guys."

"Eh, nani!?" Tart and Kish chorused.

"Didn't Pai tell you? Starting today you guys are working here." Ryou told them.

"What about our ears?" Kish asked.

"Pai already has it covered. He just finished it. We have designed a pull to temparilly hide your ears for ten hours.

"Oh goodie" Kish said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well this should be interesting." Mint said.

"Very." Ichigo agreed.

The rest of the day Pai helped scare costumers away and whenever someone asked for a new waiter or waitress he would yell at them ,"What's wrong with me!?" which only resulted in them throwing down money and running out the door for dear life (A.N. MewIsabella that was for you). Tart just sat next to Mint and whenever someone tried to get him to work he would exclaim, "I'll dress in the uniform but there's no way you're going to get me to work." Everytime a costumer got near them they would both give them the, 'I **dare **you to ask me' look. Kisshu worked but he kept stopping to yell at any costumers that hit on Ichigo, and there was A LOT of them. Kish even went as far of pucnching one of the costumers. He also yelled at a bunch of girls that wouldn't leave him alone which resulted in them crying and Keiichiro having to use his charms to smooth things over. Keiichiro spent more time in the dining room then in the kitchen that some of the costumers had long waits and he almost kept burning stuff.

**After work**

"Ok so it turns out having you three work was a bad idea. You three no longer have to work." Ryou told them after work had ended.

"Good, because I wan't going to anyways." Tart crossed his arms stubornly.

"Why doesn't anyone like me?" Pai mumbled to himself.

"I am not going to let some pervs hit on my Kitten."

"You are the last one that should be calling someone else a pervert Kish." Ichigo commented.

"I resent that!" he yelled back.

Ryou just sighed and went upstairs.

Everyone stayed ans socialized.

Pai walked over to Lettuce.

"Would you care to join me in a walk?" He said just wanting to get her away from everyone else (A.N. I'm not good with this pairing so bear with me).

"Sure Pai-san."

The two walked next to each other only inches between them.

"So was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Not particularly, I've just been doing a lot of research lately."

"Oh, I suppose it's good to take a break every once in a while."

The two walked in silience for a while.

"Pai."

"Hai?"

"I was just thinking isn't it hard being so far away from home?"

"I suppose I miss my family at times."

"No girlfriend?"

This question caught Pai off guard.

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason, just wondering. I was just think that after three years, maybe."

"Rest assured Lettuce, there is no one of that sort back home."

"I see." Lettuce said trying to hide her relief.

"Many girls want me to be their mate but I would choose brains over beauty any day. But it would be nice to have brains with a beauty such as yourself." (A.N. Omg!)

Lettuce's face would have put Ichigo's hair to shame. She was surprised to say the least but she managed to stutter out," W-w-what?" I just mean it would be nice to be with a beauty that's also smart." he said feeling embarrassed himself.

"I see." she said looking down.

"It's pretty dark, maybe we should head back?"

"Ok."

When they got back Pai went straight to the basement and Lettuce walked over to Ichigo almost robotically with a stunned face.

Ichigo turned to Kish, "One second kay?"

"Sure."

"Ichigo looped her arm through Lettuce's arm and they walked outside and sat at the nearest bench.

"Ok, what happend?"

Lettuce told Ichigo everything Pai said.

"Ok, he is totally crushing on you!"

"You think" Lettuce said timidly.

"Totally! He pretty much just said I want to be with you...just not in those words, you have to read between the lines."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so Lettuce!"

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"Of course!"

"But if he likes me, he'll tell me right?"

"I really think you should tell him rather then waiting around."

"Maybe I could wait a little?"

"Ok, I've decided, we are going shopping tomorrow."

"What?"

"No offence but you could use a little help in that department."

"But why do I need to go tomorrow? What about work?"

"So you can have cute date outfits and I'll arrange it with Ryou."

"Date!?"

"You like him right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Ten it's settled."

Ichigo hopped of the bench and ran to the cafe. She bust threw the doors and announced," Time for a Mew Mew meeting."

Every went to one of the biggest spair room. It had two queen sized beds so they could all sit down.

"OK so Lettuce likes Pai as we all know and Pai is hinting at liking her so we need to create a plan to get them to go spend more time together and I have an idea.

"First of all I was thinking that we could go tomorrow."

"I was thinking Kish could fill in for me and Ryou probably will let Lettuce go without a replacement."

"But he banned Kisshu-oniisan from working na do da."

"Well Kish didn't work because he kept getting jealous but if I'm not there then he won't have anything to be jealous about."

"What about the fangirls?" Mint asked.

"Oh yeah"

"Well I'm sure if you were the one to ask him he would agree to put up with it for a day." Zakuro suggested.

"Hmm, but I really think Zakuro is better suited for the job of going with Lettuce." Ichigo thought outloud.

"But who will fill in?" Lettuce asked.

"Zakuro couldn't you tell him you have a photo shoot or something?"

"What about Lettuce?" Mint asked.

"Call in sick maybe?" Ichigo suggested.

"Hmmm" was all Pudding said.

"Gosh, I called you all in hear for help!" Ichigo whined.

"I vote we just don't show up." Mint stated.

"Haha, let's go with that." Ichigo said.

"Ok so how do we get her and Pai to go on a date?"

"Maybe we can ask Keiichiro if they can do all the cake deliveries? If she does that she can stay in her normal clothes" Mint suggested.

"Ok good. We'll just start from there."

"Pudding thinks we should all go to Mint or Zakuro's house na do da."

"Why do you always volenteer our houses?" Mint said annoyed.

"Ok well that's up to them." Ichigo said not wanting to get into it.

"You can all go to my house." Zakuro suggested.

"OK then, meeting ajourned." Ichigo said and stood up.

All of them got up and walked back downstairs

"Ok, what was that about?" Kish asked.

"It was just a top secret mew meeting." she joked.

"Do yout think we should leave now? We still have to get our stuff." Mint said.

"Probably, is everyone okay with leaving now?" Zakuro asked them.

"Yeah." they all responded.

Everyone said their goodbyes and then the mews left.

A.N. I'm not too good when it comes to that pairing but I needed to put it in their since I did a lot of TxP and KxI so yeah.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMM

Everyone rushed to get ready. The all wore mathcing black sweas and sport tanks made of cotton but each shirt was a different color. Ichigo's was pink, Lettuce wore a shade inbetween lime green and emerald green, Pudding wore yellow, Zakuro wore purple, and Mint's tank was blue. The also all wore knitted Uggs that matched the colors of their shirts.

"Remind me why we're wearing this again?"

"Since almost all of your clothes are custom made you probably don't know this but the worst thing to do is shop when your're uncomfortable, trust me." Zakuro told her.

"So we all ready to go?" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Don't you think Ryou will be mad?" Lettuce said nervously.

"Of coure he will!" Lettuce said as if it were obvious.

Lettuce's face dropped.

"But no one cares what he thinks! And he'll mostly gets mad at me. If he gets too mad I'll take the blame, no biggie." Ichigo assured her.

"Then what are we waiting on? Let's go!" Pudding exclaimed.

**At the Mall**

"I'll take shoes, Mint take dresses, Pudding take bottom, and Zakuro take tops but you can really get whatever you think is cute." Ichigo told them," Also keep in mind Lettuce's figure and don't stray too far from her style, we want her to be comfortable. Now go, we hae 15 minutes."

"Ano, Ichigo what should I do?"

"Wait at the dressing room."

After 15 minutes everyone was back with a handfull of clothes.

"Try this on with that shirt." Zakuro told her.

Lettuce changed from a black skirt that started mid thigh and got longer in the back to a white flowy floor length skirt.

"That's better. It looks more you and you can wear it as a daytime casual look." Zakuro commented.

Zakuro rummaged through the pile of shirts till she found one to match. It was a formfitting white tank top with brown beading along the neck line.

Lettuce tried it on and she thought it looked good.

"Here." Ichigo said and handed her a pair of light brown moccasins with white faux fur on the inside.

"Now all we need is accesories." Mint said.

Mint handed her a brown braided head band made of leather the same color of the beads on her shirt and the moccasins on her feat.

She put it around her forehead and looked in the mirror.

"Kinda hippy-ish but stiil cute." Mint said.

"It's mellow, like her." Ichigo commented.

"What do you think Lettuce-oneesan?"

"I like it a lot."

"So we have outfit number one?" Ichigo asked and everyone agreed.

That's when Ryou start calling.

"If that's Ryou don't answer." Ichigo told Zakuro.

Ichigo sent a text to him that said, 'We didn't feel like come to work today'

He called but no one would pick up. He also sent a bunch of angry text asking where they were, how much trouble they were going to be in, etc.

Eventually the all turned their phones off.

**At the cafe**

"Where are they?" Keiichiro asked.

"They didn't feel like coming." Ryou said through gritted teeth.

"Ha, your own workers run you." Kish chuckled.

"Ryou calm down, your going to pop a blood vessal."

"Your going to have a stoke!" Taruto exclaimed then started talking really slow," and then you'll be talking like this." (A.N. took that line from the movie Clifford.)

**With the Mews**

For the rest of the day they walked around doing the same thing at each store. Mint was feeling generous (mostly to impress Zakuro) so she decided to get Lettuce a whole new wardrobe. The girls were dead tire from helping Lettuce carrying all of the had decided to go with the hippie chick sheek look. They had chosen lots of flats and moccasins and sandals. There was also many flowy dresses, long skirts ranging from right above the knee to floor length, and blouses. She also had lots of flowy cover-ups to put over tank tops. The had lots of head bands to go around her forehead and lots of braided bracelets. There were als many long knecklaces. She even got a few bags (the kind with really long straps that hang at about you waist) so if she went somewhere and she needed to carry things (A.N. I pretty much described my sister's closet, with a few acceptions). The girls stopped to eat at a restraunt and then left. The girls hung out at Zakuro's house for a while but eventually all ended up going home.

A.N. just a filler chapter. There is going to be some PxL fluff next chapter so...yeah. Soon I'm going to start the real action in the story ( but it will be a while until you figure out what the summary means) but I just don't want to start having all this stuff happen when the aliens just came so yeah.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay, another chapter ! Also before I start the chapter, for anyone cares there's this teacher at my school named Mr. Kish and he is a really awesome teacher (probably because of his name) and yeah...that didn't have to do with anything but I'd thought I'd let you know. So...yep...ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew~desu!

The girls knew that they would all have to face Ryou's wrath for their self proclaimed day off so they all decided to show up at the same time. That morning Zakuro picked up everyone one up and they showed up at 9:30. They walked into the cafe to see a pissed off Ryou sitting in one of the cafe chairs as if he was waiting on them. They also took notice of Kish and Tart standing a safe distance from Ryou looking highly amused.

"You're all late."

"Actually Ryou it's exactly 9:30, the time we're supposed to be here. Just because most of the time they show up early doesn't mean they're late when they don't."Ichigo said matte- of- factly.

"If I were you I would hold my tongue." Ryou stood up and hissed at her.

"Silly Ryou-oniisan, if you were Ichigo there wouldn't be a you, there would only be an Ichigo." Pudding giggled and looked as if it were the most ridicules thing she had ever heard.

This only angered the blonde even more.

"You girls honestly think that you can just give yourselves the day off whenever you feel like it!?"

"Pretty much" Mint said unfazed as she examined her perfectly manicured nails.

The aliens snickered in the corner and Ryou lost it.

"Ichigo! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!"

"Moi?" Ichigo asked while pointing to herself.

"Don't act so shocked Ichigo!"

"Ryou!" Ichigo gasped,"How could you say such a thing!?" she said dramatically as she put her hand to her chest.

"Because this is typical behavior for you!"

"Haha oh yeah." she laughed cheekily.

Right when everyone thought Ryou couldn't get any more mad they were proved wrong. His face put Ichigo's hair to shame and he got about three inches from her face.

"If you think you can keep doing whatever you want and get away with it, you have anothing thing coming."

"Okay, ew. Personal space." Ichigo said in a catty manner and pushed Ryou away. (A.N. No pun intended)

"Ichigo you're working overtime -NO PAY!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ichigo said uncaringly as she strutted past him.

Tart and Kish couldn't contain their laughter anymore.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen where Keiichiro was working on a cake.

"Hey Keiichi?"

"Yes Ichigo-chan?" he stopped icing the cake and turned to her with a warm smile.

"Do you have any cakes to deliver today?"

"Actually I have two, why do you ask?"

"Can you have Lettuce and Pai deliver them?"

"Of course but if you don't mind me asking, why do you want them two to do it?"

"Um well don't say anything, but Lettuce likes him."

"Ah, I see." he said in understandment.

"Thanks Keiichi"

"Anytime, Ichi"

Ichigo walked into the main part of the cafe and smiled at the mews with two thumbs up.

"Im guessing he said yes?" Mint asked.

"Yep."

Tart walked up to her with an amused look on your face," He is so pissed."

"What happened when I left?"

"He started grumbling and mostly I couldn't understand what he said but he did say your name and he stalked off into his room."

"Yeah! He almost started to foam at the mouth na do da!"

"Oh well" Ichigo said in a nonchalant manner and shrugged her shoulders.

Keiichiro came out the kitchen with two boxes in his hands, "Lettuce, Pai you two are on delivery duty for today. I should be done with them before opening so I guess you two can just sit around until then."

Pai just nodded and Lettuce looked down and blushed.

"Ano, since we're not doing much today do you want to go for a walk?" Lettuce asked shyly looking at the ground.

"That sounds fine." Pai said cordially.

"You've been in the lad a lot. Have you furthered your research any?"

"Hai. The books I got from thr library really helped." Pai looked down and smiled at her a genuine smile.

Lettuce blushed and looked down," Then I'm glad I could help."

"Any help I can get is good. ? With Ryou's and Keiichiro's help I think that we will finally be able to grow fruit on our planet, there is an 89.1% success rate"

"That great."

"We have just begun a new experiment to create a hybrid tree that needs less water, grows faster, etc. The books have been very useful."

Lettuce looked at Pai as he talked and he had a really light refeshing mood. He had a faint smile as he talked to her but she thought it was probably because he loves talking about science so much.

"Isn't it hard doing reseach for days at a time?"

"I never realize I'm tired until I'm dead tired and I **have** to go to sleep."

Lettuce frowned, "That really isn't the best for you health you know."

He chuckled," You sound like my mother."

"Pai-san?"

"Yes?"

"What is your mother like?"

"She kind, and caring, and really sweet...a lot like you."

Lettuce's face lit up like a tomato.

"W-w-what about the rest of your family. My uncle is a really nice guy. He has been living with us since I was eight. He usually keeps our mom under control."

"Under control?"

"She worries a lot. Especially when we left to Earth and when we went into the academy, most people go in at eight and we all went in at much younger ages."

"Are Tart and Kish related to you?"

"Tart is my brother and Kisshu is our cousin."

"I never would have guessed."

Pai chucked again,"We get that a lot."

"So, when did you three enter the academy?"

"Kissh was four, I was five, and Tart was six."

"Wow, you were all so young."

"Yeah. It was a handful with those two. Tart wouldn't train until they bribed him first. Everyday the would tell him to practice to get better but no matter how many threats they made to punish him, he wouldn't budge. He would sit down and cross his legs and arms. Then finally they would give in. And Kisshu was worse. He starting getting his powers at two but he was too young so they waited two more years. Most people don't even begin to get their powers until five and they develope at seven. Kish only let some people hold him and if he didn't like them he would send an energyball at them so they would put him down. Don't even get me started with his teachers."

"Was he that bad."

"He blew up the science lad by mistake, but knowing Kish it was probably on purpose. He always threated his teacher and they were all scared of him. By the time he was eight he was more powerful then them. He only took training seriously, good thing we mostly trained. We only took subjects that would benefit our fighting. Like in science we learned about the anatomy of a body and things like that."

"What about Pai san?"

"I suppose I was like most children in the academy. I was obediant and did my best in every subject, the only difference was that I was at a much higher level then them. Many people in our family are skilled in fighting. Kisshu's dad was a general. He was in charge of the whole army. My dad was his second in comand. Our uncle no longer fights but he is still very skilled."

"Wow."

"Enough about me, I want to know about you."

"ME!?"

"Of course." he smiled.

"I'm not very interesting."

"Now I know your lying because you are one of the most interesting people I know."

"What do you want to know?" Lettuce looked at the ground and asked shyly.

"Everything."

The two walked and talked telling stories about their past.

At 10:30, opening time, they went to pick up the cakes and walked and talked while they delivered the cakes."

**Time Jump (after closing)**

The girls sat in the spare room just as they had two days before.

"How'd it go!?" Ichigo said eagerly.

"Yeah, spill!"

"I think it went okay, he smiled a lot."

"Pai smiled!?" Mint, Pudding, and Ichigo yelled in unison.

Lettuce nodded shyly," He also said I was like his mother."

This took Mint off guard.

"His mom? I don't think that's necessarily good...well atleast not for a romantic relationship."

"Typically guys marry girls that are like their mother." Ichigo said hopefully.

"Even so..." Mint said.

"What exactly did he say Lettuce?" Zakuro asked.

"I asked him what's his mom like and he said she was kind and nice like me or something like that."

"So it's not all bad." Zakuro said.

"Well if you got that robot to smile I guess you could count that as a success." Mint told her.

Ichigo stood up, "Well, now that that's settled, should we go back downstarirs?"

Everyone stood up and followed her out the door.

"About time Kitten."

"Sorry Kish."

"So, what were you girls discussing that you felt the need to leave the room?"

"Girl talk."

"I'm guessing you're not gonna tell me?"

"Nope." she smiled.

"So while you were gone I was thinking-"

"Watch out Ichigo, it must be a trap." Mint said as she walked by with a tea pot in hand.

"As I was saying I was thinking and since your parents are out of town, I can come over."

"Told your so." Mint said from her usual table.

"Um..."

"Pleeease Koneko-chan."

"Um... okay."

Mint was going to interject but she knew it would be no use so she just sighed and continued to drink her tea.

A.N. Finally! Next is some KxI fluff so if you want to read it you have to review and maybe it will be up in a day or two, so review.


End file.
